


TBN

by PastelSkeletonKitty



Category: Creature Feature (Band)
Genre: Gen, Inspired by Music, OCs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-18 10:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21509803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelSkeletonKitty/pseuds/PastelSkeletonKitty
Summary: Every night a man hears music in the woods behind his house, which leads him to investigate it. What he finds traps him in a whirlwind he may never come out from. Inspired by two songs by the band Creature Feature, The Greatest Show Unearthed and A Gorey Demise.
Kudos: 1





	TBN

**Author's Note:**

> This is a slow work in progress I will chip away at when I can.

A work in progress, will start when i get to my laptop. Thank you for your patience.


End file.
